


That Saved a Wretch Like Me

by MoonstoneDazzle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blasphemy, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Priest, Roleplay, Tentacles, Worship, porn as hell, religious kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneDazzle/pseuds/MoonstoneDazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has a Cassock and a Plan. Things go downhill from there. (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the old laptop and I'm feeling generous. Merry Christmas, you filthy animals. Enjoy your blasphemous porn.

Dipper Pines, paranormal hunter extraordinaire, was going to die at the ripe young age of twenty-one. It was as simple as that. They were never going to find his body, and Mabel was going to be left wondering what had happened to her twin brother. Bill would probably convince her he’d died a really stupid and embarrassing death, just to get another insult with the injury.

 

Then again, this could probably make the Darwin Awards. Of all the really stupid ideas Dipper had ever thought up, this was the crown reigning champion. All of his other shitty ideas were embarrassed to be around this one, it was such a fantastically terrible idea. If it was the kind of thing Dipper could talk about to other people, they would probably be impressed by just how awful it was.

 

Grunkle Stan and Mabel had closed up shop and gone to town for the day, leaving Dipper and Bill to their own devices. Days where they had the shack to themselves were few and far between, and Dipper intended to take full advantage of it. He had worked on this plan for months, exercising the upmost caution to keep Bill from catching wind. How he’d pulled it off, he still wasn’t sure. Something to do with sheer dumb luck and human soda.

 

Bill’s overenthusiasm for human soda had saved Dipper’s ass more times than he cared to admit.

 

Now, he just had to wait for his demonic boyfriend to come home. Dipper had sent him off on some sort of errand to keep him busy. Honestly, he was so anxious and excited, he could hardly remember what that errand was.

 

Downstairs, Dipper heard the very distinct sound of the front door opening and closing. Show time. Nervously, he clenched and unclenched his hands, torn between waiting and baiting Bill up here. The demon would eventually wander up, that was for certain. The question was just how long that would take.

 

From what Dipper could hear, as focused as he was, Bill’s footfalls stayed in the entryway to the shack. He seemed perfectly leisurely, which was a good sign. It meant he hadn’t caught on to Dipper’s schemes upstairs.

 

That meant Dipper just had to stay calm.

 

He’d practiced the necessary spells and rope work for months in advance. With nobody else to turn to, Dipper had explained the plan to Wendy. Being the great friend she was, Wendy had dissolved into hysterical laugher and mocked him relentlessly for weeks. As embarrassing as the conversation was, she **got** it, and was more than willing to help. Thank God she was on-board, or Dipper never would’ve gotten the rope ties down.

 

The spells were more theory than practice, but Bill had made the mistake of making certain Dipper was fluent in runes- especially binding ones. In the entryway to the room, the floor had been painted with the necessary sigils, probably nearing six feet in length. It mixed ancient and modern runes, with Bill’s summoning circle dead center to it all. The traditional black candles sat at the circle’s edge, unlit and waiting. Dipper looked over his work, and smiled. If Bill wasn’t going to murder him for this, Dipper was sure he’d be impressed.

 

The sound of stairs creaking jolted Dipper out of his thoughts. Showtime. He quickly scrambled over to the bed, jumping onto it and lazing as casually as possible. His whole body was tense, and even as he pretended to read over the third journal, his hands shook nervously.

 

Bill opened the bedroom door. Thankfully, he’d set whatever groceries he’d gotten downstairs- Dipper wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning up apple juice or cracked eggs along with the wax and blood. He refused to look up from the journal, not trusting his poker face for this situation. If they made eye contact, Bill would figure out something was up in a second.

 

“Jeez, Pine Tree, aren’t you exciting? We get the whole house to ourselves, and you’ve got your nose in a book. I can’t even say I’m surprised.” Bill started into the room, amusement in his tone despite the insult in his words. Dipper counted the steps to himself, making sure he timed this. Five… six… seven…

 

“ **Ignios** ”. Dipper made sure to say the word as clearly as possible, finally looking up from the journal to where Bill stood. The second the spell left his lips, the world around him went to shit.

 

All of the candles immediately lit. When the flames went up, the red runes on the floor pulsed with power, starting at the outer ring and racing inwards. It was only the element of surprise that let Dipper pull this off- he realized a second too late, failing to blink out of existence before the circle put him on lockdown.

 

From his spot on the bed, Dipper could **feel** the power radiating out from the binding circle. Tendrils of magic struck at the edge of the circle, crashing loudly when they hit the invisible barrier. It was like white-hot lighting, and Dipper was incredibly thankful Bill’s magic was temporarily rendered useless.

  
“Do you think this is a joke, Pine Tree?” All of the humor from Bill’s voice was gone. Stuck at the center of the circle, his own magic failing him, the demon was glaring at Dipper with such hatred that it made him shudder. A part of him wanted to call it off now and try to pass it all off as a bad joke to pay. There’d be hell to pay, but Dipper might be able to beg his way out of any permanent scarring. On the other hand, he was in it this deep. With all the trouble he’d gone to, he wasn’t going to back out now. Dipper swallowed heavily, and stood from the bed. His hands still trembling, he pulled the cloak he had thrown on haphazardly off, and let it fall to the floor.

 

“I- I don’t know where you heard that nickname, demon, but that’s not how you address me.” Dipper had mentally run over the scenario again and again in his mind, but his voice still sounded shaky and the lump in his throat persisted. “Since I’m feeling generous, you can address me as Reverend Pines.”

 

Bill’s eyes widened immediately. The lashes of his magic instantly vanished, and the demon remained bound in the circle’s center… calmed. Staring. Dipper shifted nervously, not ready for the scrutiny he was suddenly under.

 

Ordering the cassock had been the easy part. Grunkle Stan rarely checked the mail, and Dipper had grabbed the package and retreated to his room without a second glance from anyone.

 

Wearing it with confidence was where things got tricky.

 

He stood unwavering as Bill’s eyes raked over him, the stare hungry and possessive like Dipper had never seen. It was clear Bill had figured out just what was going on, as he took his sweet time in assessing Dipper, lips curved upwards in a smile.

 

“My apologies, _father_ ,” Bill drawled sarcastically, finally raising his gaze to look Dipper in the eyes. “I wasn’t aware I was in the presence of the clergy. To what do I owe this awful occasion?” He asked, unable to move, but challenging even without body language. The whole thing was making Dipper’s blood race.

 

“There’s been rumors going around that there’s a demon in this poor town terrorizing the innocents. I took it upon myself to investigate, and surprise, surprise. You turn up.” Dipper responded calmly, finally letting himself step forward. The leather of his shoes made a scuffing noise against the floor, and Dipper noticed Bill lick his lips subconsciously.

 

Or maybe it wasn’t subconsciously at all.

 

“I’ve gotta say, I’m impressed! Usually the whole religious shindig doesn’t work on me. Very thorough work. I’d applaud if I could move at all.”

 

“If you could move at all, I wouldn’t be standing here,” Dipper responded dryly, brushing past Bill very deliberately and walking onward. Bill’s back was towards him, the demon stuck firm and unable to move. With the moment of peace his position afforded him, Dipper let out a sigh of relief. So far so good.

 

“No,” Bill said from behind him, and Dipper could hear the smile in his voice. “I suppose you wouldn’t.”

 

Dipper had to exert all of his self-control not to rise to the bait. Instead, he focused on the reason why he had crossed the room in the first place. Hidden in the top drawer of his dresser was the piece de resistance for this whole plan. Dipper pulled out the crop and ran his hands over the smooth leather and smiled. Figuring out this part of the plan had been difficult, but he was proud of the end result.

 

“Fortunately for me, I planned ahead. Plenty of fail-safes,” Dipper replied, whirling around on his heel. Slowly, he paced back around, careful to make his reappearance dramatic. As he came around and faced Bill, Dipper allowed himself to grin.

 

“And what might those be, Reverend Pines? Pardon my saying so, but I’m not exactly quaking in my boots here.” Bill, for his earlier anger, had a strange aura of calm about him. Adjusting to the strangeness of life was probably one of his better skills.

 

Time to throw a wrench in his plans.

 

“Undress,” Dipper said, voice full of authority. There was a moment of silence between them, and Bill’s hands suddenly snapped up to his collar. His expression was caught between abject horror and excitement as, slowly but surely, his fingers began to undo the buttons.

 

“No way. No way! You _actually_ learned compulsion runes. Consider me impressed, k— Reverend,” Bill laughed, glancing down as he undressed. With the buttons undone, he shrugged the jacket off, and it unceremoniously fell to the floor. Dipper did not comment, instead opting to enjoy the show. Bill’s nimble fingers on the black of his waistcoat were practically pornographic.  His pale skin was accented on the dark fabric, deftly undoing ever button at a time. Dipper’s mouth was dry at the sight. As Bill pulled off the waist coat, he looked up and locked eyes with Dipper.

 

Either the runes were getting to Bill more than he let on, or he was enjoying this just as much as Dipper was. The gold of his irises had taken over the sclera, and his pupils had gone back to their slitted state. Dipper couldn’t think of the last time he’d seen Bill so affected by arousal.

 

“Enjoying the show, Father Pines?” Bill asked, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Dipper swallowed heavily and refused to let himself nod. This was the game he had started, and this was his role. Dipper Pines might’ve been turned on beyond reason, but Reverend Pines was appalled.

 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The words weren’t nearly as harsh as he’d intended. They came out soft, like a whisper of awe. Bill simply smiled wider, and his shirt joined the other articles of clothing on the floor.

 

“Lies aren’t very becoming of us, Reverend Pines.” The snake-like eyes drifted down the cassock, even as Bill was undoing his belt. Dipper didn’t bother following the gaze. Underneath the robes, Dipper was terribly hard. His cock strained harshly in his pants, and it was a monumental task to keep his hands away from it.

 

“Then don’t tell them,” Dipper snapped back, forcing himself to snarl in anger. He wasn’t going to let this game get away from him. It was set up for Bill, certainly, but Dipper had planned it methodically. Bill pulled the fine leather belt out from its loops, and tossed it outside of the circle.

 

“Stop.” Immediately, Bill froze. His arms were caught in a half-raised pose with his hands curled ever so slightly. Bill’s smile was replaced by a look of confusion, and Dipper could tell he was trying to work out the direction this was going. The advantage was back in Dipper’s hands.

 

“Arms straight out. Now.” Just as he was compelled to do so, Bill extended his arms outward. Dipper nodded, and started to pace about the outer ring of the binding circle.

 

“I’m going to give you some instructions, Bill.” Dipper paused, realizing the momentary flub, but hastily continued to cover. “That is your name, isn’t it? So normal sounding.”

 

Bill quirked his eyebrows, but said nothing in response. Dipper, feeling more confident than he initially anticipated, carried on. In his inspired boldness, he stepped into the circle, careful to place his footing in one of the designated inkless areas. One false move and he could smudge the sigils, ruining this. He had better things to think about, though. With the hand not holding the riding crop, Dipper took hold of Bill’s chin and forced it upwards.

 

“For a creature so repulsed by humans, you certainly seem to enjoy looking like one. Everything’s spot on but the eyes. You might want to work on that.” He managed a small laugh, and let his hand trail down Bill’s neck. He really had become talented in mimicking humans. As Dipper’s hand caressed the skin near Bill’s Adam’s apple, he felt the demon’s pulse race. Moreso than that, the hot breath ghosting across Dipper’s arm had his hair standing on end.

 

“Oh of course, Reverend. The next time I have a spare moment, I’ll be sure to work on tha— hah,” Bill’s snide comment died in his throat as Dipper’s hand slid from the neck and down to his chest where his thumb lazily grazed a nipple. It normally didn’t set Bill off like this, but this little scenario had changed everything. Dipper hadn’t even touched himself and his dick was uncomfortably hard, so much so that his briefs and slacks were taught. As he pulled his hand away from Bill and stepped back out of the circle, he could feel exactly how stained with precum his pants were.

 

That wasn’t going to be fun to explain at the Laundromat.

 

Thankfully, Bill wasn’t anymore put-together than he was. His sharp cheekbones were flush with color, and his breathing had shifted to a shaky pant. The normally sleek dress pants were interrupted by the rather impressive erection Bill was now sporting. Dipper wasn’t typically one for comparing, nor was he- as Bill had joked, upon learning the term- a ‘size queen’. It was just… Bill’s cock suited him very well, and as prominent as it now was, Dipper could not stop thinking about it.

 

“Just as I thought,” Dipper somehow managed to say, pulling himself back into the moment. “This is more comfort than you deserve. I’ll take care of that now.” With that, he set the crop down and quickly hurried to the bed. Dipper dug under the sheets for the specific rope he had hidden there that morning, and immediately returned to the circle. There was no way he was losing the momentum he had built up now.

 

“You’re going to relax your arms just enough for me to tie them. You don’t try any magic, and you don’t touch me,” Dipper commanded again, returning to his former position. Only now, he stayed to the edge of the circle, and stepped in to the inkless space behind Bill he had left for himself.

 

There was no way Dipper could pronounce the name of the tie he was doing. He had found it on the internet after some research, and immediately set to learning it. Tying it on Bill’s bare skin, with the ropes digging at his flesh and pulling his arms backwards, was way more intense than on a dressed and laughing friend. Every pull to get Bill into position and every too-tight rub elicited a hiss caught between discomfort and pleasure.

 

This, of course, was the hard part. After the initial back-knot, to keep Bill’s arms in place, Dipper glanced to the black candles at the circle’s edge. As long as they were lit, he was fine. The second the first flame went out, though, Dipper’s control was gone. He just had to knock the next few knots out quickly.

 

With a grace that only came through practice, Dipper twisted Bill’s hands up into the appropriate position. As quickly as possible, he looped the demon’s palms through the lower ropes connected to the back knot, and wrapped. When the appropriate final knot was tied, Dipper stepped out of the circle.

 

If someone looked at Bill from the front, they would only see the ropes twisted around his neck and chest. But here, in the back, he was tied into a work of art. His arms were folded neatly behind him, and with just enough edge of pain to be pleasurable, his hands bent up into the prayer position. Overlooking his work, Dipper smiled.

 

“Forcing me to look like I’m praying. Very clever,” Bill ground out, and Dipper was pleased to note the gravely edge it had taken. He was really enjoying this, then, all acting aside. Hopefully, Bill would enjoy this so much that Dipper would have a chance to skedaddle when the candles went out.

 

“You won’t just be looking like it, Bill,” Dipper teased, once more reclaiming his riding crop. He gave it a few testing swings, relishing the sound of the leather racing through the air. Bill had seen the crop, certainly, but he was blissfully unaware of the plans Dipper had for it.

 

For now, anyway.

 

“Tell me. Do you remember any of your prayers? Your Hail Mary’s, at least. Everyone knows those.” Dipper feigned idle indifference as he let the information set in, and as if on cue, Bill’s breathing hitched.

 

“You’re not serious.”

 

“I think you’ll find, Bill,” Dipper continued, raising the crop and prepping his position, “that I’m completely serious. And remember that that’s _not_ how you address me!”

 

With the punctuation of the word not, Dipper swung the crop with a decent amount of force. The loop struck with a _crack_ against Bill’s ass, and the demon let out a whimper of pain.

 

“Pretty nice idea, right? I know that normally wouldn’t hurt you, so I prepared. Turns out leather is really receptive to oil. Anointment oil, to be specific,” Dipper continued, letting the crop rest at his side. Bill tensed at the revelation of the oil, fully aware that it actually _could_ do some harm to him.

 

Dipper wasn’t really going to hurt him, but for the sake of the charade, it worked.

 

“So now then. About those Hail Mary’s. You need to learn repentance, and I’m more than willing to help. A good motivator really helps,” Dipper waved the crop just at the edge of Bill’s field of vision, so he could see it.

 

“Every time I strike, you give me a line of the prayer. Miss any lines, and we start again. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Bill answered automatically. Dipper made a displeased tutting sound, and with a bit more ferocity, swung the crop at Bill’s ass once more. As soon as it struck, Bill let out a strangled noise.

 

“I’m sorry, were you agreeing? Cause I’m pretty sure I told you how to address me,” Dipper corrected, his free hand trembling with excitement. Just from this one attempt, Dipper was starting to understand exactly how power could be so intoxicating. He didn’t necessarily agree with them, but some of Bill’s past actions made more sense now.

 

“…I understand, Reverend Pines.”

 

“See, it’s not so tough! If you’ve really learned from all this, I might even reward you for it. Now let’s get started.”

 

Dipper took a moment to make sure his aim was perfect, slowly moving the crop in its intended path. Even when the head of the leather barely touched Bill, he jumped uncertainly, clearly not prepared for a strike he couldn’t hear. Seeing Bill on edge like this, when he was normally so put together, was incredible. With that thought in mind, Dipper pulled the crop back, and swung.

 

The leather came down hard, and Bill whimpered slightly. As much as the pain might’ve gotten to him, Bill started through grit teeth.

 

“Hail Mary—“

 

 **CRACK.** The lash came down once more.

 

“Full of grace—“

  
**CRACK.** Dipper wondered how red Bill’s ass had to be now. How badly bruised would it be tomorrow? The thought of the demon who was normally so composed limping and struggling to sit made his mouth run dry. If Bill responded well, when all of this was over, this was definitely something they would be trying again.

 

“Our Lord is with thee—“

 

 **CRACK.** Bill made a keening noise at the strike, and Dipper hesitated a moment. It was so hard to separate the good noises from the bad noises with this sort of thing. Dipper wasn’t very experienced, per se, but Bill had expressed interest in it once, so he had lovingly obliged. Looking back, Dipper wondered if they should’ve started smaller.

 

“—nnh. Blessed art thou among women,” he continued, apparently pushing through the pain. They had discussed a safe word some time ago, when the idea of trying _this_ had first come up between them. Dipper had considered asking Bill if he remembered, but it would’ve completely blown his cover. That, and Dipper was pretty sure Bill didn’t forget anything.

 

 **CRACK.** This time, the strike made Bill buck forward. It was barely perceivable, and Dipper only noticed from how intensely he was watching Bill. His pants were so well fit, Dipper saw the smallest of muscles move beneath them. If Bill was fighting the binds this badly to react, it had to be good. Dipper smiled, and relaxed just a bit.

 

“A-and blessed is the fruit of your womb,” Bill rasped, seemingly breathless. The smooth lines of his back were covered in sweat, and Dipper closed his eyes. Normally he didn’t notice this kind of thing…

 

 **CRACK.** …But the room just reeked of sweat and sex. They were probably going to have to burn these clothes to get the smell out of them. Dipper drew a deep breath, relishing it. It was so different from their normal encounters, it was thrilling.

 

…And Bill, it seemed, had forgotten his line.

 

“Do we need to start over?” Dipper asked, cocking his head to the side. Sure, Bill couldn’t see it, but it helped Dipper with the role. In front of him, just barely noticeable, Bill’s body shook.

 

“Ah, no, that won’t be necessary.” Bill let out another harsh breath, apparently trying to maintain some semblance of composure. “I just… need a moment, if you please. Reverend Pines,” he added as a seeming afterthought. Dipper quietly laughed.

 

“I suppose I can allow that. I can’t imagine how much you hate being humble.” Oh, he could. Dipper definitely could. He was extremely glad he was still standing behind Bill, because Dipper was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“…Jesus.”

 

“Beg pardon?” Dipper asked, raising his eyebrows. He lifted the crop from his side, and ran the loop across Bill’s cheek.  Bill immediately tensed in response, unable to pull away from the caress of the oiled leather.

 

“That’s the next line. Fruit of thy womb, Jesus.”

 

…Right. Of course it was. Honestly, Dipper wasn’t terribly religious himself. He’d done stupid amounts of research to pull this scene together for Bill, after he’d admitted his interest in it. Really, Bill could be making the rest of this up, and Dipper wouldn’t have noticed. Between his own arousal and lack of knowledge, his mind was horribly foggy on the prayer.

 

 **CRACK.** “Let’s keep going, then.”

 

“Hah… Holy Mary, Mother of God,”

 

 **CRACK. CRACK.** Dipper tutted condescendingly once more after the crop struck twice, once for each cheek.

 

“You don’t get to skip ahead, Bill. I’m not so easy to fool anymore.” …A bit out of Reverend Pines’ character, but not too badly. And it was true! Dipper wasn’t as easily tricked as he had been at twelve.

 

…or thirteen. Or any of the years leading up to twenty-one, really.

 

“Pray for us sinners…” Bill’s tone was so shaky, and needy. This was probably the hottest thing Dipper had seen in a long time. Still watching Bill like a hawk, Dipper dropped his free hand to his trousers and palmed his cock through the fabric. His hand was wet by how soaked his pants were, and Dipper absentmindedly licked the precum from his hand. In front of him, Bill made a strangled noise.

 

“Did you really just—“

 

“Did I just what, demon?” Dipper asked, color taking his cheeks in embarrassment. Bill was stuck facing forward from the bindings. Quickly, Dipper checked the candles. As he hoped, they were still lit. So then how…?

 

“I can sssssssssmell it on you,” Bill hissed, and oh. _Oh._ If Bill was hissing, he was completely gone. Dipper’s cock twitched in appreciation, and he figured… why not take it further? The same hand he’d licked a moment before, he ran down the length of Bill’s spine.

 

“Was that the next line? I didn’t realize we were on such _intimate_ terms,” Dipper teased, drumming his fingers along the small of Bill’s back. As soon as he pulled them away, Dipper turned, and whalloped Bill’s ass with the crop.

 

There wasn’t even a subtle attempt from Bill to hide his moan.

 

“Now and at the hour of our death,” Bill managed, panting immediately after. Dipper, satisfied with his progress, tossed the riding crop outside of the circle.

 

“Amen,” Dipper finished for him, and stepped outside of the circle as well. When he made his way to the front of the circle and looked over Bill, he was stunned.

 

Bill’s chest was heaving. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, and his already-demonic eyes were fixed on Dipper with hunger. What caught Dipper’s attention the most, however, was how Bill was steadily losing his composure. He had heard the hissing as he stood behind Bill, but here he had a plain view of the forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. So _that_ was how he had smelled it. Really, he had probably tasted it more than anything.

 

“You did well, Bill. I’m almost proud of you,” Dipper said, letting just a touch of genuine happiness slip into his tone. “It’s just such a shame that you enjoyed this.”

  
“A sssssssshame indeed,” Bill hissed, and his slit pupils dropped to Dipper’s crotch. “You don’t sssssssseeem entirely unaffected yourssssssself, Reverend Pinesssssss.”

 

“Your unholy influence had something to do with that, I’d bet.” Somehow, even with his excitement, Dipper managed to make it sound condescending. He sneered for effect, keeping his eyes firmly locked ahead. Then he took a deep breath, and stepped into the circle. Dipper had been certain to make this gap large enough for what he needed to do. When Bill looked back up to him, Dipper smiled and dropped to his knees.

 

“Fortunately for you, I’m feeling a bit… generous. And I suppose I can condescend myself enough to do this,” Dipper started nonchalantly, then leaned in closer to Bill’s crotch.

 

Normally, this was something Dipper couldn’t get away with. Bill tended to be controlling when it came to oral, doing things like pulling hair and setting his own pace. It wasn’t that it was a bad thing! Just… occasionally, Dipper wanted to set his own pace in these things.

 

“How absolutely vile,” Dipper murmured, pressing his face to the side of Bill’s cock. He paused a moment there and breathed deeply, not only enjoying the musk that was distinctively Bill, but the complete control he had over the situation. Dipper glanced up, not completely able to see Bill’s reaction from his position.

 

Well. He didn’t need to watch Bill to put on a good show.

 

With deliberate slowness, Dipper licked up the length of Bill’s dick through his pants. He made certain it was as provocative as possible, pulling back when he felt the head of the cock and leaving a string of drool. Hopefully, the demon couldn’t see the bright red color that had taken his cheeks. He had planned for this, seeing as he had the opportunity to take his time without his nose immediately meeting pubes, but it was still embarrassing.

 

No going back now, though.

 

He tilted his lead to the side, and worked his lips around the thickness of Bill’s dick. With no way to use his tongue, Dipper would press down with his lips just hard enough to apply some pressure and squeeze it. There was no rhyme or reason to his method, only the desire to drive Bill crazy. From the encouraging noises Bill was making, Dipper thought he was doing a fine job.

 

“My, my… you might be enjoying yourself too much here,” Dipper murmured, his mouth still resting against Bill’s cock. Really, though, this wouldn’t be enough to get Bill off. If he shifted from the position he was in, he could break the circle too early…

 

…But there was also another option.

  
“Yesssss,” Bill hissed in reply from above, and Dipper smiled.  He leaned back just enough to adjust where his face was, and kissed the spot where he could see the head of Bill’s cock through his pants. Maybe he would find it endearing and forgive Dipper for what he was about to do.

 

“I suppose, considering my position, I should be concerned by that. In fact, I should probably put a stop to it.” It took Bill a moment to understand Dipper’s meaning. When it seemed to click, the noise Bill made in response wasn’t human.

 

“No. You. Wouldn’t. DARE.” Bill’s voice had taken on the unnatural echo he typically employed when angered. It probably should’ve been a sign, but Dipper was feeling empowered.

 

“Bill Cipher… I order you to come for me. _Now.”_

 

Bill’s whole body stiffened at the command. Dipper sat back on his heels, just to get a look at Bill’s face. The look of murder darkening his features seemed to pass in an instant, and Bill closed his eyes. His muscles tensed, and even though he couldn’t move with the binding, every inch of him was fighting. Dipper scrambled back out of the circle just in time to avoid Bill as he dropped to his knees and set a hand against the floor. His breathing was labored, almost sounding painful, as he came.

 

…Wait. How had he dropped to the floor?

 

Dipper turned to look at the candles at the circle’s edge. Only one was still lit- and the second he looked at it, it flickered out and died.

 

All sense of arrogance immediately flooded out of Dipper, along with any color he’d previously had. He could not scramble back quickly enough, and his escape was stopped when his back hit the bed.

 

“W-wait a minute Bill, before you freak out! We’d talked about this before, and it was all totally an act! No harm no foul, right?”

 

There… definitely had been harm. A good amount of it, now that Dipper thought about it. He swallowed heavily, realizing that probably hadn’t been the best choice of words on his part. His own chest was pounding now, for reasons completely separate from arousal.

 

Finally, Bill looked up.

 

His eyes, when he opened them, were still a full golden color with slits for pupils. Only now, he was full-on grinning. Not the grin of a man who had just had a fantastic experience leading up to a brilliant orgasm, but one that suggested Dipper was not going to live to see his twenty-second birthday.

 

“Niccccccccccce game, kid! You got me pretty good there,” Bill laughed, though it sounded hollow and distant. This was not good. This was _really_ not good. In his extremely panicked state of trying to come up with excuses, Dipper almost overlooked the fact that Bill was slowly disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

 

Almost.

 

Immediately, Dipper flung his arm over his eyes, trying to keep himself from getting burned. As he did, he opened his mouth to reply, only for the stench of sulfur to completely overwhelm him. The smell was absolutely repulsive, and Dipper coughed on reflex.

 

“You ssssssshouldn’t sssssstart gamesssss with demonsssss, though. You’re in over your head,” Bill whispered, though the sound of his voice echoed from everywhere. It wasn’t angry anymore, but there was a tone to it that made Dipper’s blood run cold. Fearing the worst, Dipper opened his eyes.

 

The room was pitch black. Dipper could barely make out the shape of his own hands, and although his eyes weren’t burning, they didn’t seem to be adjusting to the light.

 

“B-Bill? I really am sorry! Let’s talk about this!” Dipper called into the nothingness, wondering if Bill could even hear him here. He wasn’t precisely aware of where _here_ was, anyway.

 

“You want to play gamesssss, Pine Tree? Here’ssssss a fun one!” Everywhere he looked, Dipper was met with nothingness. Cautiously he stood, shaky as he got to his feet. If Bill could still here him, there was a chance he could talk his way out of this.

 

“Bill—“

 

“I’m going to count from ten, _Reverend Pinessssssss._ Consssssssider it a head sssssssstart. The game endsssssss when I catch you,” Bill echoed, though it suddenly seemed as if he was standing immediately behind Dipper. In response, Dipper whirled around, only to once again find nothing.

 

“W-what happens when you catch me?” Dipper asked, fear thick in his tone. Around him, the darkness laughed, and Dipper could feel it to his core.

 

“We’ll find out, won’t we? Better ssssssstart running, Pinessssss. Ten… Nine… Eight…”

 

Behind him, Dipper could hear Bill count the numbers away. With nothing else to do, and time running out, he turned on his heel and _ran._ Honestly, death probably would’ve been a better option than whatever Bill was planning in retaliation.

 

“Four… Three… Two…”

 

It was impossible to tell in the darkness how much distance Dipper had put between himself and Bill. All he knew was that he was going to run like hell, and pray he didn’t find out what happened if he was caught.

 

“One.”

 

Footfalls started behind Dipper as soon as the number was spoken. As fast as Dipper was running, the steps behind him sounded faster. Heavier. There was no way Dipper could maintain a pace to outrun whatever was chasing him.

 

Of course Bill wouldn’t make the game that easy. Dipper glanced over his shoulder, trying to take a quick peek at whatever pursued him. As soon as he did, he was falling. Had he tripped over something?! There wasn’t anything in this nothingness to trip over!

 

Physics didn’t seem to apply, either. When he hit the floor, Dipper’s whole body skid forward, coming to a stop just in front of a pristine pair of boots. How Dipper could see them, he didn’t quite know. Dazed, he glanced upwards to try and get a look at was going on.

 

He couldn’t make out anything on Bill’s face besides a wicked grin.

 

“Ooopsssssssss. Tough luck, kid. Guessssss you lossssse. You know what that meansssss?” He asked, almost sounding friendly. Still on the floor, Dipper somehow managed a noncommittal noise. Above him, Bill howled in laughter.

 

“That meanssssssss it’sssss my turn to be _it.”_ And with a snap of Bill’s fingers, Dipper blacked out.


	2. Pray For Us Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the tentacles.

Dipper’s mind was hazy when he woke up. His thoughts were fuzzy, and even as he struggled to open his eyes, he got the sneaking suspicion he’d forgotten something. What had he been doing when he’d fallen asleep last night? His back was stiff, and he wasn’t wearing anything nearly as comfortable as pajamas. Honestly, he’d probably been studying, and Bill hadn’t woken hi—

 

_Bill._

 

Immediately, Dipper’s eyes snapped open. The memories of his earlier actions flooded back, and he had the horrible revelation he was dead. Maybe not now, no, but it wasn’t an “if” anymore. The question now was how long Bill was going to toy with him before he murdered him.

Getting out wasn’t an option. In the time he’d been unconscious, Bill had bound his arms and legs. Dipper couldn’t tell what was wrapped around his wrists- the bindings gave a bit when he pulled, but then immediately tugged him back into place. Whatever Bill had rigged up to hold him, it didn’t seem too keen on letting him go.

 

“Well, well, well, well, well, well! Glad to see you’re awake, _Reverend Pines.”_ Bill’s voice wasn’t just everywhere around him, it was _in_ him. His body reverberated down to his core, and he couldn’t help but shudder in response.

 

There were times where it was easy to forget how intimidating Bill was. This wasn’t one of them.

Dipper glanced around the area, trying to figure out where Bill was hiding. The world around him was dark, and Dipper couldn’t even find the corners of the room… if this was even a room at all. He really needed to stop trying to define things that Bill did by human terms. For all he knew, Bill could’ve very well pulled the both of them out of existence.

 

“Good guess, but not quite!”

 

…And of course, there was the whole mind reading thing. Dipper did his best to try to clear his thoughts and keep his center. Focusing on nothing was hard, but he was certain he could do it. He drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

 

“What’s going on, Bill?” He choked out, trying to force his tone to be earnest. It was extremely difficult, his emotions split between terror and frustration. Dipper had set himself up for this, certainly, but it didn’t take any of the edge of it away. Honestly, though, if Dipper had just let Bill ease into the orgasm, his retribution likely wouldn’t be as bad as whatever was coming.

 

The ‘whatever’ aspect of his punishment was really what had Dipper so badly on edge.

 

Seemingly in response to his unease, the nothingness shifted around him. There were still no distinguishable features, but every so often there would be a lighter patch that seemed to shine against the darkness. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

 

Distracted by the shifting world around him, Dipper didn’t notice Bill appear before him until the demon tapped his shoulder lightly. As much as he was able, Dipper started.

 

“And here I thought you were the clever one, kid! You mean you haven’t figured it out yet?” The teasing tone didn’t mask the undercurrent of danger to the situation.

 

Bill always seemed the happiest when he was able to ruin somebody’s day.

 

“I can’t say I have,” Dipper admittedly begrudgingly. Bill cracked a grin, and patted his cheek in an entirely condescending way. The touch turned into a caress, and the tenderness of the gesture terrified Dipper. Bill was _never_ this tender. It only meant bad things were coming.

 

“Tut, tut! What a shame. Aren’t you supposed to be the expert when it comes to the mindscape?” Bill teased, his thumb sliding down and across Dipper’s lower lip. As distracting as the touch was, Dipper’s breath caught at the mention of the mindscape.

 

If that’s where they were, Dipper was in _deep shit._

 

“We’re in the mindscape?” He asked aloud, just to confirm his suspicions. Bill’s gloved thumb shifted from tracing Dipper’s lip to push into his mouth. Without really thinking, Dipper licked along the underside of the digit, then dragged his teeth along the smooth leather as he pulled back.With Bill’s one good eye fixed on him, Dipper swirled his tongue around the thumb, and sucked.

 

“And I’m the evil one,” Bill murmured aloud, licking his lips. “But that’s still not quite it. You have a headspace, Grunkle Stan has a headspace…”

 

Pulling his lips away, which were already plumped from sucking, Dipper stared up at Bill and blinked.

 

“We’re in your head.”

 

“They say you can’t teach an old priest new tricks!” Bill chuckled to himself, pulling his hand away. It was fortunate that Dipper wasn’t standing, because his knees would’ve given out right now. Deep shit didn’t even _begin_ to cover it.

 

Bill was practically omnipotent in the mindscape. Within the confines of his own mind, there would be absolutely no stopping him. The mindscape would seem laughable in comparison, Dipper realized bleakly.

 

“Oh cheer up, kid! I thought you and I might have some fun up here,” Bill teased, raising the hand that had been caressing Dipper to knock on his own skull. It was that exact _fun_ part Dipper was worried about.

 

“In fact,” Bill continued, tilting his head to the side, “allow me to show you just how fun I can be.”

 

As soon as the words left Bill’s lips, there was the distinct sensation of something crawling up Dipper’s leg. Well, no. Crawling wasn’t exactly correct. It was almost climbing up with the same motion a snake might use. From his ankle, the unknown object curled about his leg, pushing upwards beneath his pants. At the joining of his thigh and hip, the thing took a sharp turn and rubbed itself along the base of his cock.

 

“Fu- ho. _Oh._ ” Dipper breathed, trying to steady himself. There was nothing to brace himself against, with his arms suspended as they were. Whatever it was, the tapered tip of it swirled in the spot just before his balls, then turned upwards and curled around his cock.

 

Breathless from the completely alien sensation, Dipper found it hard to look Bill in the eye. When he did, there was a barely perceivable gold flush to his cheeks.

 

“Now there’s a fun sensation, hm? Can’t say you’ve experienced anything like tentacles before, have you?” Dipper was fully prepared to respond, only the tentacle pressed its thin end along the slit of his cock. The noise that came out of his mouth was not nearly as clever as his words would’ve been.

 

Unable to properly move, Dipper bucked his hips in time to the grip around his cock as best possible. Judging from the pleased sounds Bill was making before him, he must’ve looked at least decent. It was such a strange sensation, and at the same time…

 

...It felt good.

 

“Isn’t this better, Reverend?” Bill interrupted, stepping even closer into Dipper’s bubble. In his suspended position, this close to Bill, Dipper could feel the demon’s hot breathing across his neck. Moments later, the sensation was replaced by teeth scraping across his neck. Dipper gasped, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt not to be overwhelmed. Between the grasp on his cock and the tongue working at his neck, it was extremely difficult to stay in the moment.

 

“Here’s what I don’t get, though. You dress up like _this_ for me,” Bill murmured against his neck, every motion of lips and teeth pushing Dipper closer to the brink. “and you don’t even realize I _hate it._ ”

 

With more ferocity than the first time, Bill bit him again. It shouldn’t have been such a great feeling, but combined with the tentacle slipping down to cup his balls, Dipper was practically in ecstasy.

 

“Y-you do?” He managed to choke out, voice raspy and weak in lieu of what was being done to him. As Bill lapped all too tenderly at the spot he had bitten, he hummed in affirmation.

 

“This fancy outfit, these prayers… it’s fun, sure. But it just doesn’t sit right with me, when you’re basically dating a god. If there’s anyone you oughta be worshipping…” Here, Bill pulled back, and stared Dipper dead in the eyes.

 

“It should be me.”

 

Without warning, the tentacles binding his wrists and ankles shifted. Dipper yelped as he was pulled, contorted from what was a near standing position to a kneeling one. Try as he might, Dipper couldn’t shift to a more dignified position. Bill lorded above him, staring down with an expression that was equal parts pleasure and malice. Given where he was, it was difficult to keep eye contact with the demon and not level himself with Bill’s clearly present erection.

 

“This human god of yours- I don’t get it. It’s all fire and brimstone, and take and take and take! Don’t pray to other gods, don’t do this, don’t eat shrimp. Where’s the fun in that?” Bill questioned, cocking his head to the side. In the way one might play with their pet, Bill ran his hand through Dipper’s hair.

 

“What did your god ever do for you, hm? Write a few laws, smite a few people? Boring!” Suddenly, Bill tugged at Dipper’s hair, and Dipper had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. But the demon had his full focus now, clearly on a tear about the subject of this.

 

“I’ve been around for all of it, kid. Everything mankind ever did? I was there.” The grip in Dipper’s hair relaxed, and Bill stepped back a bit, scowling.

 

“You really think _people_ came up with the pyramids? That they just woke up and _understood_ the unconscious mind? Why do you think,” Bill jeered, “that no matter where your kind goes, every step of the way, _you always see my image?_ ”

 

Dipper blinked. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was sure he had thought about these things. In the present context, however, the revelation sent a cold chill down his spine. It wasn’t that he doubted Bill’s power- no way. It was just the realization that, in the face of history…

 

“...It was always you, wasn’t it?” He asked aloud, biting his lower lip. The thought, frankly, should’ve terrified him. Here he was, tied up like a hog in front of a neigh deity, completely powerless in Bill’s own realm.

 

The improper reaction and the one he was suffering was complete awe and just a bit of arousal.

 

“Right on the money, kid! Just like me,” Bill chuckled, dark mood seeming to lighten. “But seriously. Why on earth would you spend your prayers on a god who doesn’t even bat an eye for you, when I’ve given your kind so much? When I can give _you_ so much?”

 

With a snap of his fingers, the very clothes on Dipper’s back changed. The tentacle lazily draped over his leg remained, but the rest of it shifted before he could process what had happened.

 

Where he had been in trousers before, Dipper suddenly found himself in what could only be described as robes. Gone was the stiff fabric of his suit, replaced with soft silks whose touch seemed downright filthy in contact with his skin. Everything was embellished with golden threads, and the amount of jewelry draped around his neck was overwhelming. From what little Dipper could see of himself, he looked like he had been pulled straight out of a cult meeting.

 

Given the current situation he was in, however, that estimation was not completely wrong.

 

“Isn’t this better? More comfortable?” Bill crooned sweetly, looking over the outfit with pride. Somehow, the scrutiny he was under was more flustering to Dipper than the actual events that were taking place. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment over arousal, he turned away.

 

“I- it is,” Dipper admitted. Bill chuckled.

 

“You look good like this, Pine Tree. Real good.” An unseen force tilted Dipper’s head back to face Bill, and tipped his chin upwards. Staring up at the demon, Dipper swallowed uneasily. The palpable nervousness only made Bill grin more.

 

“I can’t help but think, though, that there’s better uses for that pretty mouth of yours than prayer. If it’s not prayer to me, anyway.” Again, Bill snapped, and the pants he wore undid themselves and neatly fell to the floor. In place of where a more traditionally human dick would’ve been, Bill had… improvised.

 

Like the rest of this place, Dipper was sure the sight he was staring at more accurately conveyed the creature Bill was. Instead of pink and peach flesh, a dark tentacle curved upwards before him. There was a certain slickness to it that could only be comparable to precum, and despite his misgivings, Dipper found himself staring.

 

“Oh, don’t look so disappointed! You think human sex is fun? I’m telling you, you’re _really_ gonna love this one.”

 

Bill stepped forwards again, and the tentacle brushed itself against Dipper’s cheek. With little room to move, Dipper took a breath to steady his nerves, and opened his mouth. The appendage immediately slipped in, without Dipper having to move, and the only way he could describe the sensation was _weird_.

 

Unlike a normal cock, the tentacle seemed to move and respond to the contours of Dipper’s mouth. Really, it was like making out with someone, only differently shaped. When he swirled his tongue around the tip of the tentacle, and pulled back, it would retreat on its own before thrusting back in.

 

Honestly, the hardest part to adjust to was the continually shifting thickness of the thing. At times, it seemed perfectly thin enough to fit between his cheeks. Then it would pulse, and Dipper’s mouth would be so full that there was little left to do except swallow it back and into his throat. As he worked up and down the length of the tentacle, Dipper became aware of the strange sensation of his throat tingling.

 

“Catching on, then?” Bill panted above him, causing Dipper to pause and look up. He pulled off of the tentacle with an audible ‘pop’, and blinked.

 

“Is… is your cock _drugged?_ ” Dipper questioned, wishing he had a free hand to rub at his throat. Bill gave a dismissive wave of his hand, clearly unphased by the accusation.

 

“Not in a bad way, sheesh! Considering I’ve got you like this, it’s not like I’ve got to knock you out or anything.” Bill chuckled to himself, clearly amused. “No, this is just going to make things… better.”

 

“Better?” Dipper questioned doubtfully.

 

“Ever heard of aphrodisiacs, kid?”

 

...Shit. The burning in his mouth and throat were suddenly making so much more sense. More than an unpleasant sensation, it felt like every ounce of blood in his body was being sent to Dipper’s cock. Unable to hold back, he groaned, closing his eyes.

 

“Oh man. You think _that_ feels good? Let me show you how I take care of my followers,” Bill continued. Nodding blearily, too aroused to argue any further, Dipper leaned forward and took the tentacle back into his mouth.

 

In response to his efforts, the tentacle that had grown still on his leg slid upwards and began to stroke at his cock once more. It twisted upwards and ran itself just under the head of Dipper’s cock, sliding up to stroke at the head. Dipper, completely intoxicated with everything going on, lost himself in the suddenly irresistible taste that he could only describe as _Bill._

 

Whatever he was swallowing clearly wasn’t cum. It tasted too sweet, and Bill very obviously hadn’t orgasmed yet. This whole thing was absolutely insane, and Dipper vaguely wondered if he was going to get addicted to this kind of sex. He was in the process of swallowing another mouthful of the strange substance when he became aware of the pressure pushing against his entrance.

 

This was one of the few situations where it could be argued that the ridiculous amounts of sex Dipper and Bill had was a benefit. Rather than waste any time with unnecessary finger tricks and lube, there was a certain speed that was afforded to them by their previous activity. The tip of the tentacle pressed into Dipper’s crack swirled around a moment, almost teasingly. Just before the feeling got to be too much, the tentacle thrust itself in with no warning.

 

There was no understatement, Dipper realized, in saying that he was being fucked from every angle. His stamina had to be affected by the aphrodisiac- there was no other way he would’ve lasted this long. Bound up by the tentacles holding him, there was little that Dipper could do but simply enjoy the situation. Eyes closed, he worked his mouth down the length of the tentacle, bucking in time to the other tentacle thrusting inside of him.

 

Like the one in his mouth, the tentacle pressed inside of him was… completely incomparable to a cock. It made the same motions a dick might, but other than that, there were no similarities. As it pushed into Dipper again and again, Dipper realized that it was changing thicknesses even after it was inside of him. No toy created by man could rival the overwhelming sensation of _fullness_ Dipper had right now. He would never admit it out loud, but he would _gladly_ worship Bill as a god if it meant experiencing this again.

 

For as forceful as the tentacle in his mouth had been, Dipper did not expect it to suddenly pull back. Frowning in confusion, he glanced up to Bill as best possible.

 

Never, in all the years they had dated, had Bill been this flustered. His entire being seemed to glow gold, and he had pulled off one of his gloves at some point in time. The pale hand underneath glistened, and Dipper realized Bill had been chewing it to keep himself in control.

 

“Say it.” Not expecting Bill to talk, Dipper furrowed his brow in confusion. The saliva-covered hand dropped to Dipper’s hair, and immediately tugged.

 

“D-don’t play dumb. Not now, kid. Say you’ll worship me. Make me your god. _Do it,_ ” he hissed, tightening his hold in Dipper’s curls.

 

“Fuck. Okay! Okay,” Dipper stammered, tugging at his wrist restraints in reaction to the pulling.

 

It wasn’t a hard mental adjustment to make. From demon to god was just one religious view to another. That, and Bill had given him plenty of reason to be lauded as a deity. All of his power, his constructs… everywhere he had been and everything he had done… it wasn’t a difficult jump at all. Dipper cried aloud when the tentacle buried in his ass thrust again, and choked out the words as quickly as possible.

 

“Bill, Bill! Fuck. It’s you. You’re the only god I want, t- the only one I need. I’ll worship you. I do worship you!” As he went on, the thrusting tentacle angled itself up to brush against his prostate. Articulation became more and more difficult as Dipper was thoroughly fucked, and he had to keep himself from falling apart.

 

“T-there’s nothing as powerful as you. Nobody as powerful as you. Body and spirit, you’ve got me. I’m all yo- ah!” Dipper cried as the tentacle around his cock _curled,_ and above him, Bill hissed. It was hard to keep track of it all, but he was fairly certain that the tentacle he had previously been sucking was basically rutting itself against his cheek.

 

When Dipper opened his mouth to talk more, Bill suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled him forward. The cheek-level tentacle slid seamlessly back into Dipper’s mouth, the force of its entrance nearly choking him. With an entirely inhuman noise, Bill’s body jerked, and the tentacle pulsed as it came into his mouth.

 

For a second, Dipper gagged at the rush of cum being forced down his throat. He and Bill didn’t typically do blowjobs, but if they ever did, swallowing wasn’t a part of the arrangement. Dipper moved to pull himself back, but Bill didn’t budge.

 

“S-swallow it. _All of it._ ” Bill choked out. Dipper nodded as best as he could (which wasn’t well at all, considering how deep in his throat the tentacle had forced itself), and made motions to swallow the stuff down.

 

Moments later, as Dipper worked to swallow down the cum, the tentacle around his own cock and the one thrusting into him followed suit in release. The hot fluids made every stroke on Dipper’s dick seem electric, pushing him closer to orgasm himself. When the tentacle buried in his ass pulsed, filling him to the brim with cum, Dipper was completely undone. He could feel the liquid dripping out of him as he finally came, closing his eyes and throwing his head back with a cry.

 

While sex with Bill was normally great, this was nothing short of incredible. Dipper felt himself ride the edge of orgasm, cock twitching as it released again and again. The moment seemed to stretch on infinitely, to the point that Dipper felt his consciousness slip. This had been some of the strangest sex he had ever experienced in his life.   
  
As he slipped into post-coital nothingness, Dipper contented himself on the thought that it was also the best sex he’d ever had.

 

\---

 

It was some time before Dipper stirred awake. Rubbing at his eyes, he sat up and glanced around the room. The runes he had drawn on the floor were gone, as were any signs of magic being cast. He stared at the spot in disbelief, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

 

No way. There was _no way_ it had all been a dream. He could still vividly feel everything, still hear Bill’s voice in his ears. Stumbling out of bed, Dipper scampered to the bathroom to assess himself in the mirror.

 

...And there was nothing. No hickeys, no robe, _nothing._ He was perfectly clean. Dipper ran a hand over his neck, making a noncommittal noise of frustration.

 

Had it all really been a dream?

 

“Did _nothing_ I said stick, kid? You humans aren’t clever enough to make this sort of stuff up,” Bill’s voice suddenly purred in his mind, jolting Dipper out of his thoughts. He turned back to the bedroom, only to find himself face to face with the incredibly smug looking demon.

 

“And if you think I’m giving that up, after all the years I’ve been without?” Bill scoffed, then leaned in to place his lips on Dipper’s ears. As he spoke, they caressed the shell of it, and Dipper shuddered.

 

“Then you’re even crazier than I am.”


End file.
